yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Lovasz
Chris Lovasz, commonly known as Sips, born June 5th, 1980, is a Yogscast member, most known for his videos on the video games, Orcs Must Die, Towns, Don't Starve, Skyrim, and Garry's Mod. Sips is also well known for playing Minecraft with Sjin, where they made a dirt production company called SipsCo. *how fucking old is this shit? wheres the grim fandango, fallout, gta, and by association, dick ripping?* Yogscast Website Summary CEO, President, Director & Owner of Sipsco, the quality dirt and decking company, Sips is a long-time friend of the Yogscast. His no nonsense mentality of 'Big Money, Big Women, Big Fun' has served him well to this day. Trivia *Sips' birthday is on 5th June, 1980. *Sips is a vegetarian. * Sips lived in Orleans, Ottawa in Canada before moving to Jersey, a British Crown Dependency. * Sips prefers smooth peanut butter to crunchy peanut butter. * Sips was the guest of episode 11 and 75 of the Co-Optional Podcast. * Sips has a son, who was dubbed "Poopfeast420" by Yognau(gh)ts, and will have another child in November 2015.https://twitter.com/Sips_/status/605674619555745792 * Sips prefers Coca-Cola over Pepsi. * Sips met his wife on IRC in the '90s. * Sips chose the username "Sips" because the lyrics "fuck", "shit", and "piss", for Nirvana's song, Tourette's, were jumbled up in the album insert as "cufk", "tish", and "sips", hence he chose the username "Sips" from the anagram of "piss." * Sips used to work at a Canadian Tire. * Sips took a 2 year computer programming course at Algonquin College in Ottawa Ontario, Canada. * Sips has a brother, who is about five years younger than him. * Sips' mother bought Jingle Cats on VHS when he was about 14 years old. * Sips uses an electronic cigarette. * Sips was once a janitor. * Sips has always wanted to work at Subway as a Sandwich Artist. Quotes * "Did I tell you about the time I won the Tour de France?"https://youtu.be/C4r5ZAbUsGk?t=4m41s * "It has to be said." * "I've started making my own dudes, which is a good thing." * "Fieeelds of Uraniuuum!" * "It's gotta be said..." * "Your anoos." * "Look out, there's a skinny guy." * "I think it's gonna go big." * "You son of a gun!" * "God damn it." * "I can't believe it!" * "I'm just gonna make a camp guys." * "Oh shiiiit." * "Big money, big women, big fun." * "Uthgerd!?" * "No? Maybe? Just me? My dad?" * "Prepare your butts!" * "... if you can believe that." * "Very nice." * "Wow wow wee-wah!" * "...which is not the best." * "Fantastic!" * "Who Likes to Party?" * "It's gonna be good." * "It's gonna be great." * "I'll do iiit!" * "Whammo! Whammy!" * "I did it mom!" * "No Turps, you've done it all wrong!" * "Aw, Sjjjiinnnn!" * "Fan-fucking-tastic." * "Italian PoRRRRRnos." * "What a fucking shot!" * "I just iced that guy!" * "Man, I just got roasted!" * "Oh, you know what, you know what... fuck you﻿ guys, fuck this game, fuck you!" * "Lick my rapehole Lewis!" * "I'm taking many hits, and not from the bong!" *"Look at this creeper! I'm gonna invite him over to dinner and then kill him right in front of my mom!" *"My panties are covered with glossy gravy tonight!" *"It's a royal rumble out here!" *"Let's make some cool shit." *"You son of a truck! *"Get outta town, Buster Brown!" *"Fuck the world!" *"It's a vitamin deficiency, you judgmental bastard!" *"You effin' ding-dong." *"What are they building over there, a Rainbow Factory or something?!" *"Damn it. Damn it Sjin. Damn it all to hell!"" *"Give Sjin back his rape alarm, you bastards!" *"I'm all over this shit!" *"Hey, silk-shirt guy!" *"Don't worry Sjin, I got this." *"God damn it, Sjin!" *"Come on Sjin, ya' big dumb dumb." *"Wah... What are you doing!?" *"Literally eat shit directly out of Sjin's ass you motherfucker!" *"It's only me who handles my gun, Sjin, nobody else." *"That sounds like a whole lot of sucking, Sjin." *"I'm full of piss and vinegar." *"Then you'll have to eat food out of a dumpster, like you were destined to do." *"WHY IS THE BELT BELOW HIS ASS?" *"I am the best housewife in the lands." *"2012 can suck on my balls, it's all about 2013!" *"What's this guy's beef?" *"God, I'm gonna need a nap after this." *"Oh shit! The shipping and receiving!" *"Prepare your buttholes." *"Camp Hercules, Camp HERCULEEEES!" *"Chopping wood is a lot like making love to a beautiful woman; most of the time you start by threatening them with a chainsaw." *"It's not easy eating bananas." *"The chemicals from the friction from our butts made a baby." * "I`m gonna blow you...so hard." * "Excuse me, I'm gonna eat a pretzel." * "Alright, you guys are screwed; I got the El Pumpo." * "TUURRPPSS!" * "Prepare your strap-ons." * "Ho ho ho travellers! Thanks for getting the staff of Magnus for me. I'll be taking that." * "I've never zoomed in this close and, actually, I'm immediately regretting it. I feel like I want to zoom out straight away. Okay, I have zoomed out." * "God, what a big bastard." * "But if that's your jazz..." * "What about looting?" * "That's not a parking lot, that's a SatansVille sign!" * "You gotta love planting trees." * "But I am a ghoul, Harry." * "Oh, come on! What the hell!" * "Calzones!" * "Everybody Loves Baron Raymondo" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch *Spreadshirt *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) *Google+ (4) Gallery YogC.jpg|Sips' first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSips2.png|Sips' second Yogscast Avatar. YOGSCASTSips3.png|Sips' third Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTSips4.png|Sips' fourth Yogscast avatar. Sipsavatar1.jpg|Sips' YouTube avatar. Sipsavatar.jpg|Sips' most recognized avatar, drawn by Fred Malmhake. 4urGYeC.gif|Sips dancing. RealGuy.png tumblr_mru9b93I4M1sei14bo1_1280.jpg Sipsirl.jpg An evening with Sips.jpg Sips@gamescom.jpg|Sips at the 2012 Gamescom. Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sips and Sjin at the 2012 Gamescom. Sips.png Sips skin.png|Sips' first Minecraft skin. Sips .png|Sips' second Minecraft skin. yogscast-sips.png Sips1.png Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sips and Sjin as they appear in Minecraft Christmas. Screen shot 2013-02-05 at 7.28.30 PM.png Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Duncan, Sjin, and Sips. pixel art of sips.jpg Sips.jpg|Sips at the 2013 Gamescom. sips and strippin.jpg|Sips and Strippin. BWk7QV_IMAAYwwW.jp SimonDuncan.jpg|Sips with Simon and Duncan. Sips..png sips ice cream.png|Sips in disbelief over the size of his ice cream. HisMajestySips.jpg|Sips at BlizzCon. CThruSips.png|Sips as he appears in Big Girl. Sips-100002.jpeg|Sips during the Christmas Livestreams. SipsAnimated.png|Sips as he appears in Israphel Animated. Sjin diggy.PNG|Sips as he appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. YQSips.png|Sips in YogsQuest. Yogsquest 2 Sips.png|Sips in YogsQuest 2. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Sips Category:Characters Category:Content Producers